


Overwhelmed

by lady_lucrezia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Casual Sex, Finn is deprived and deserves all the love and attention, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Threesome - F/M/M, jedistormpilot, post starkiller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_lucrezia/pseuds/lady_lucrezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn deserves as much love as the galaxy is big; this is a Finn-centric piece with our main heroes and a few OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poe maneuvered Finn onto a bench in the mess hall, shoving a platter of food in front of him with a cheery slap on the shoulder before seating himself next to the ex-trooper. Poe cocked a brow and tilted his head as if to say ‘you don’t have to wait to eat’. Finn picked up on the motion and began to discover tastes and textures he’d never experienced outside of regulation nutria-paste. The din of the mess hall was overwhelming as Finn chewed reflectively, his eyes scanned the many lifeforms mingling around them eating, talking, laughing and generally enjoying one another’s company. He’d never seen so many species in one place before, never heard so many languages, or experienced so many colors and patterns. He remembered waking up from the infirmary had been startling; cold, sterile, white walls, with the smell of antiseptic and bacta permeating the air, he thought he was back in the clutches of the First Order. It wasn’t until Poe heard the commotion from the chair he’d been sleeping in and jumped up to coax Finn back into bed and reassure him he was safe, on the mend, and far away from the First Order.

Now it was his first day out of the infirmary, he wanted nothing more than to move and be out from under scratchy sheets and prodding fingers. The small elderly nurse threatened him with further bodily harm at the end of a gnarled finger should he open the sutures on his newly healed back. Finn had backed out of the room with his hands up in surrender with Poe pulling anxiously on his shirt, eager to have his friend cleared so he could show him the base.

Finn took everything in with a wide eyed wonder, meeting high ranking officials, fellow pilots, and Poe’s friends, all of whom offered gentle congratulatory gestures and kind words. Finn never blushed so much in his life, the praise making his heart swell and head go dizzy. Finn was afloat, drifting wherever Poe decided to drag him, this time to the X-Wing hangar to meet his personal electrical mechanic. Poe was talking animatedly about how only his mechanic, himself, or BB-8 worked on his ship, that he had never known another tech as skilled as his. Finn nodded dazedly at the amount of praise Poe heaped upon this person he still had yet to meet, he hoped, one day to be worthy of such remarks; especially if they were said by Poe.

“Preet, you ethereal goddess! Get your gorgeous self down here; I need you to meet someone!” Poe called up towards his black X-Wing, turning to give Finn an excited smile. The first thing Finn saw was a cloud of sandy gold curls pop up from the cockpit with a pair of welding goggles pushed up onto its forehead followed by an oval tawny face with impossibly dark, wide eyes and a sharp chin.

“Only when you say such pretty things, Dameron” a silky voice sing-songed over full lips as the creature pulled itself free of the cockpit and vaulted effortlessly to the floor. Finn stood behind Poe mouth agape. He’d never seen such a tall or graceful creature in his entire life. She, at least he thought it was a she, stood well over his head clad only in a tan mechanics jumpsuit too short for her long legs, the rest tied around her slim hips, and a standard issue undershirt streaked with grime. 

Poe ambled over to the creature Preet and craned his face up towards her soft smile; she bent to press her full lips to his cheek whispering something while he rubbed his cheek against hers in return. Finn broke his revere when Preet cocked her head on her long neck, as she observed him over Poe’s shoulder. She was an elegant species; all back eyes, long flat nose with small slit nostrils, set above a ridiculously full smiling mouth. She had interesting scarred patterns on her brow and beneath her eyes, with some trailing down her chin. Finn noticed more complex motifs disappearing under the low collar of her undershirt and wondered how much of her deep tan skin was covered.

“Hello little one,” she crooned, a soft soothing noise that reminded Finn of holo-projections of summer wind through grass “Dameron been keeping you busy?” twinkling mischief alit in her dark eyes.

Finn audibly closed his mouth and stepped forward his arm outstretched “No actually, I’ve only just been released from medical. Poe’s been showing me around. I’m Finn” he ended lamely, feeling inelegant and coarse standing next to the lithe creature before him, he dropped his arm altogether. Preet smiled and laughed, her lips revealing white sharp teeth, the noise chuffing deep out of her throat. Finn could listen to that sound on repeat and smile every time. As she moved past Poe to stand in front of him, Finn froze as she lowered her face to his. “Welcome Finn, friend of Poe and BB-8, small hero of the Resistance” she purred as she rubbed one of his cheeks then the next with her own. Standing back to her full height, Finn looked away and blushed furiously shifting from foot to foot as he mumble his thanks. Preet beamed, “Dameron, you did not tell me he was utterly adorable, I might have to steal him from you!” throwing the last remark over her shoulder where Poe was inspecting his ship.

Finn blushed deeper and hastily inspected his shoes with great interest. Poe ambled over to them with a look of mock hurt on his face, “Now Preet, I brought him here in the first place, don’t go stealing his heart along with everyone else’s in the base…” Poe slid an arm around Finn’s shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze, “don’t worry buddy, she has that effect on everyone. Preet, we’re gonna get some food, meet us there?” 

“Sounds delicious” she hummed leering at Finn as he tried to collect himself in the circle of Poe’s arm. 

“Be nice” Poe warned as he turned both himself and Finn towards the mess, “sorry about that, she can be very disarming when she sees something she likes” Poe offered a lopsided smile as he steered them away from the hangar and the lithe mechanic.

Finn, finally in control of his body once again, “Oh, no, she was lovely, really…incredibly so…” Poe just smiled and nodded leading him towards the beginning of the food queue. After finding their places Finn stole a wandering glance around the mess, eyes taking in a number of things he’d never seen before as new flavors exploded on his palette. 

A heavy, warm hand pressed on his shoulder “May I join you gentlemen?”

“Glad you could make it!” Poe called as Preet elegantly folded herself under the benched table. Finn tried his best not to choke or do anything too stupid as she arranged herself and her tray. He offered her a shy smile, she beamed butting shoulders with him affectionately as she settled into her meal. 

Finn had a hard time following their conversation as he chewed methodically between them, the warmth of their bodies seeped into his sides as they joked, teased, flirted, and argued companionably about the inner working of some piece of machinery while intermittedly taking bites of food. Finn wasn’t used to so much human contact and noise, sure, the Order had mess halls and public spaces but a certain spatial distance was kept between bodies, here people leaned on one another, or slung companionable limbs over friends all while stuffed tooth and nail on the mess benches. He was becoming anxious with the ever increasing din, after weeks of silent recovery in the infirmary the sudden chaos and noise of the base caused a panicked sweat to break out on his brow.

A long clawed hand and whispering voice pulled at his facade “you okay, little one?” Preet had ducked her head close to his ear as to not alert their table mates. Finn turned his head towards the warmth of her breath,

“I’m really…not quite used to, all this…..” he confided, his heart pounding a bit and his ears buzzing.

“Dameron, let’s take this to the room” Preet offered casually and with ease as she stood gathering her tray and Finn’s. He was about to protest, but Poe stood as well and put a directing hand in the small of Finn’s back as Preet led them away from the chaos of the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut ahoy

Moving towards the barracks, Finn’s heart-rate slowed, his head cooling as they walked behind the graceful mechanic as she led them to Poe’s quarters. How she had known which door of the many identical was the right one, Finn would never know; but as soon as the door slid open with a soft mechanical whoosh the three of them maneuvered their way into the small space. 

The living room was simple, with a low dug out pit-table near a small hearth and a neat functional kitchen tucked in the opposite corner. A long chaise took up the entire wall next to the door that was littered with small papers and bits of metal on one end, a tool kit resting at its base; on either walls from the door where two archways that must lead to bedrooms and the fresher. Preet tucked herself into the corner of the chaise, her back resting on the wall framing its end, Poe steered Finn to sit as he arranged himself in the ‘v’ of Preet’s open legs. Leaning back into her chest, his head barely brushing the point of her chin, Poe sighed contentedly reaching once again for their trays of food as he passed tidbits between himself and Preet.

Finn was a bit taken aback by the ease of their physical familiarity and had to remind himself not to stare. He’d heard rumors about Poe; he loved people, in more than one sense of the world, so it really shouldn’t surprise him that he and Preet were amorous. Finn failed at not staring. The two of them were remarkably gorgeous, each on their own, but together it was hard not to appreciate them. He was envious.

Preet trailed long clawed nails through Poe’s dark curls as he hummed to himself, contentedly munching on the remains of his meal. The effect was immediate. Finn’s fingers itched to card through Poe’s hair too, or maybe it was Preet’s he wanted to pet….he was getting conflicted…the bond he shared with Poe was his first relationship outside of the Order that blossomed into a fast friendship and quite a terrible crush on Finn’s end. He had experienced crushes and sexual desire, but in the Order those feelings were branded as useless and nuisances to doctrination; so Finn never thought much about them. Until now.

Poe Dameron was everything he craved, gorgeous, liked by all, an asset to an important cause, self-assured, and currently being cradled by a remotely feline-like, lithe creature who lavished attention on him like a spoiled house pet. Preet on the other hand, was something altogether unexpected. Finn had dreamt about sex, with men, women, sometimes together in varying situations but he hadn’t thought of the thousands of other species the galaxy held. He chalked it up to ignorance; the First Order was remarkably homogeneous favoring similarities that could be easily controlled by uniform and doctrination. Finn’s warm eyes took in Preet further, she was lithe and muscular, her tawny skin tight over the slimness of her body, small high breasts were unbound under her regulation undershirt leaving little to the imagination about their shape. Her hair was a curling mass of sandy gold that reached her chin at its longest; Finn decided he very much wanted to touch it. His eyes wandered again to her unusual scarring, the placement of them was beatific highlighting her large eyes and making her already long face longer still as they disappeared down her chin. The marks that he could see on her chest and shoulders were longer cut and more intricate, his flushed further imagining how much they covered her and if he’d ever get to see them.

Of course at that moment, Preet decided to throw a glance his way. Her deep eyes crinkled at the corners, a secret knowing smile, as she continued to play and scratch at Dameron’s scalp as he hummed absentmindedly, his eyes closed, lost in the feeling.

“Wanting to join in, little one?” her smooth voice took forever to reach Finn’s ears, so lost in staring at them that he almost didn’t even register their meaning. He snapped to attention, realizing he’d been caught. He had stopped in the midst of cutting something on the tray in his lap, his hands frozen on the utensils, his meal long gone cold. Finn opened his mouth to protest, trying to find words but Poe interrupted him,

“You okay buddy?” Poe’s eyes were heavy with a dream like quality as Preet continued to run her nails across his scalp, his voice somewhat slurred from her ministrations. Both of their eyes were on Finn and he thought his heart was going to explode; immediate heat rushed to his cheeks and ears as he scrambled for an explanation.

“I want…uh, I mean, I umm…that is…”the explanation fizzled on his tongue as Preet dropped her chin to Poe’s shoulder, turning a wicked smile towards his ear as she whispered something, too low for Finn to register. Poe automatically cocked his head upwards so his cheek would brush her lips as she divulged her secrets; a small tremor ran through Poe as her breath puffed over his ear. Once he processed her words Poe looked shocked, stiffening in her hold as she cradled him, his head jerking to look over his shoulder at her incredulously. Preet just smiled and nodded her head in Finn’s direction.

'This is how I die', Finn thought, 'I’m going to combust in flames right here on this couch'. He was simultaneously frozen and burning under their gaze; Preet looked predatory, her small sharp teeth peaking from behind her full lips as she released Poe from her long limbed embrace. He sat forward, his hips still wedged in the cradle of her thighs,  
“Finn, buddy, you okay?” Poe asked with calm concern, his dark eyes taking in Finn’s deepening color and rapid breaths. “If Preet and I are making you uncomfortable we can stop,” he paused again giving Finn time to answer; he didn’t. “Or we could drop you off at the infirmary if you’re done for the day…” Poe ventured again.

“No!” Finn managed to exclaim, “No…” he said more quietly once he realized how loud his outburst had been “No, I just…um. Kriffing hell…I want—“

“I know, little one,” was the smooth confident reply from Preet. She remained draped on the wall with her clawed hands slowly trailing up and down Poe’s back as they both studied him. Finn let out a shaky breath. Did she really know? Did she know how much we wanted to kiss the both of them? Did she know how much he burned for Poe, or how much we wanted to be coddled by her? How he longed to feel her sharp nails making furrows on his scalp and skin, or to have her sharp teeth leave marks on Poe’s tan neck right along his? She couldn’t possibly… 

Finn knew that he was no longer under Order rules, he could choose, ask, question, and compromise. But now, as he sat sputtering in front of two people he suddenly desired, he had no idea how to ask for what he wanted. He was stealing himself as his mind raced, so caught up in the mental images his desire projected and trying to formulate words that would properly describe them. Finn was a mess.

So caught up in his own mind he didn’t notice that Preet had moved. The motion of her tied jumpsuit arms caught Finns attention as she knelt before him; his eyes widened and his blush renewed. Slowly, Preet covered his hands with her own, making him release the eating utensils he’d been holding ineffectually, then whisked the tray off his lap and placed it on the floor next to her.

“Sweet Finn,” she mused, he looked down at his booted feet, shaking with nerves and desire. “Finn…” her voice questioned and he gained the courage to meet her black eyes. Preet smiled sweetly, moving once again to take his hands in her own, her clawed nails softly grazing against his skin causing him to shiver, “What do you want little one?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smooches, and touches, and lovely things oh my!

“Y-you t-t-two…” he halted, gasping at the confession, waiting for refusal, retaliation, repulsion, anything, but nothing came so he continued “just, just so beautiful…and ….want, I want to be n-near you…”

Preet hummed in response, a deep throaty noise that Finn could listen to over and over. “Well, I’d absolutely love that Finn” he stopped breathing, his eyes bugged, 'kriffing hell this is happening' he thought. Preet’s soft laugher chuffed from behind her smile as she placed a long fingered palm against Finn’s face; rubbing her rough pads over his cheek and curling around the back of his neck in a calming, anchoring gesture. 

Finn was elated, relieved, and a number of other emotions he couldn’t quite name at the moment, so instead he placed his own trembling hand over Preet’s and leaned the few inches forward to press his lips to her smiling ones. The kiss was shaky and chaste, a small tingle left in the wake of its pressure as Finn leaned back blushing furiously looking at his shoes again, but smiling like a fool. He’d done it! 

“Oh Light” Preet mused “that was the sweetest most perfect thing” Finn beamed at the praise and turned his face upwards to press his lips into the palm that still caressed his cheek. Preet’s skin was warm and rough smelling lightly of grease and soft dry grass, finding he liked it he placed more kisses upon her palm nuzzling into the skin. Preet shuffled closer between his legs, her thighs touching the edge of the couch as she gently guided Finn’s face to hers. The soft swell of her lips against his produced a small zing of electricity up his spine, the delicate skin behind his ears tingled as she slotted her mouth to his. Preet was much better at this than he was, Finn mused, and she gently led him through a series of varying pressured kisses; before releasing him she had sunk two sharp canines into his full lower lip as she sucked on it. Finn groaned a heady, needy noise that ghosted across Preet’s wet lips as he opened his eyes to her shining ones.

Preet smiled slowly and bumped her nose with his in playful affection, Finn smiled back, shyly at first before raising his itching fingers to her hair and burying them in the sandy curls at her nape. He slid his body to the edge of the couch, thighs opening wider to accommodate Preet kneeling between them; tilting his face back up, he licked his lips before pulling her down to kiss him again. Finn could get used to this. Two decades of not being allowed closeness with people, emotional, physical or otherwise dug a deep hole that Finn was desperate to fill; Preet’s soft mouth was equally calming and electrifying, cautiously she traced the seam on his lips with her tongue, and Finn groaned opening his hot mouth to her. Preet slung her a long arm over his shoulder, arching her body closer to his and lightly raking her sharp nails through the short hairs on the back of his neck as the other arm wound around his waist to press their bellies together.

Finn gasped into her mouth at the hot contact, his arousal was straining against his borrowed Resistance uniform, now trapped between his own body and Preet’s. Groaning, he dropped his head to her shoulder as she ran her nails through his hair; Finn laid gentle sucking kisses to the tawny skin of her neck as he ground his hips forward into her heat.  


Poe was shocked. Absolutely horribly turned on, but shocked. He was dumbstruck sitting on the chaise after Preet had hotly whispered 'I bet you two weeks dinner he wants to join us in bed'…and there he had sat watching his long time bedmate sensually kiss the man he was crushing on. Immediately he was jealous, he wanted to be the one to kiss Finn, but after watching the two of them and listening to Finn’s eager noises Poe found himself completely debauched. Preet knew he had a thing for the ex-trooper, she also knew how to put on a goddamn show…..

When Finn groaned and dropped his head to her long neck to suck small bruises in her tan skin, Preet cast a knowing heated glace towards Poe and arched a brow in question. She held the young man to her, carding her nails through his hair and gently up his back, careful to avoid the padding of the bandage as he clung to her writhing and desperate. Poe was broken from his revere at the quirk of her brow and smug smile; now he was turned on, invited, and indebted…damn her. Preet’s black eyes flicked down to the empty space to Finn’s right then back up to him, daringly asking Poe to join. Releasing the death grip his teeth held on his bottom lip, Poe scooted closer to the pair, one leg folded under him with the other dangling off the edge; allowing him to be as close to Finn without touching him, yet. 

“Finn, sweetness,” Preet crooned as she tried to pull the desperate man away from her, Finn bit defensively into the meat of her shoulder to stop her from removing him. He groaned in disappointment, “Yes darling I know,” Preet sympathized as she patted the back of his neck “but we are leaving someone out and need to talk about a few things before we continue.”

Finn pouted leaning back with a kiss drunk expression on his face “Alight,” he slurred, his voice gravely and raw, the sound shot through both Preet and Poe filling their bellies with heat. This might be harder than they both expected, Finn was pure exuberance and passion, and he’d be hard to keep in check if things got heated, but then again that might be exactly the point. 

“There’s no point in stalling anymore. Dameron and I sleep together, but we also invite others to join us, not very often, but if we both fancy someone we will approach them. Finn, we’d like to have you join us. Do you want to? Do you have any questions?” Preet leveled Finn with a steading look, reading his face for any flicker of trepidation.  


Finn couldn’t believe his luck; he was still recovering from Preet’s kisses before he managed to croak out a response “I want anything. Everything…anything you’re willing to give…its just—“ he stalled embarrassed “I’ve never done anything like this with anyone and, and, umm, I just don’t want to mess up…”

Preet and Poe looked at one another in understanding, but it was Poe that spoke first. Placing a warm calloused hand on the juncture of Finn’s neck with his thumbs brushing gently along his clavicle “We don’t want you to feel pressured to go any further than you want; you can say no or stop at any time.” Poe offered a blushing smile as Finn colored prettily again, this dark beautiful endearing man was going to break Poe and he couldn’t wait.

Finn had a hard time breathing, with Poe’s body heat radiating through his side and the electric current of the other man’s fingers sliding along his skin, he felt energized and eager; a burning coal settling in his gut. He looked at Preet in front of him “I like kissing” he confessed, she smiled knowingly and gave him an encouraging nod, her hands still stroking his sides, “and touching…I like your nails and the feel of your hands…” he looked down where his arousal was tenting his trousers, a small wet patch soaking through the fabric, in memory he pushed his hips forward again grinding his erection on Preet’s firm belly “and touching here would be nice too……” he gasped out the last phrase, his breath catching as little jolts of pleasure shot through him.

Poe was getting lightheaded due to all the blood traveling away from his brain, never in his wildest dreams had he expected Finn to be so bold and understanding. He licked his suddenly dry lips and pressed his fingers more firmly along the silk of Finn’s skin, “Finn, I’d like to kiss—“ Poe didn’t even get the chance to finish before Finn’s lush mouth surged into his; it was inelegant and they clacked teeth initially, but Poe took the ex-tropper by the back of the neck, guiding him where he wanted. Finn was sweet tasting, his full lips pulling and pushing against his own, keen teeth digging into the impressions Poe’s own had left as he’d watched the pair previously.

Finn’s heart was knocking in his chest, kissing Preet was soft and full of sweet wicked promises, but Poe, Poe kissed him like he was something to be savored and tasted, running his tongue into Finn’s mouth encouraging him to reciprocate. The idea of it was silly to him, until he tentatively extended his own; the moment contact was made Poe groaned deep and guttural. Poe wrapped a corded arm around Finn’s waist pulling the man closer to him as he sucked on his tongue; Finn was amazed with the heated pull he felt in his groin at the action and panted heavily when Poe retreated to rest his forehead on his own.

“You’re killing me buddy….” Poe gasped in confession before he kissed Finn again sweetly. Finn pulled back from Poe with an elated smile and looked at his situation marveling at his luck, he had a palm fisted in the cloth of Poe’s shirt and an equally firm grip on Preet’s tawny nape as she stroked his sides and thighs. Both of them looked thoroughly wrecked, their lips red and shining with use, a light flush spread across their cheeks and eyes either blown wide or seductively hooded. It was a sight that Finn committed to memory. “So, now what?” Finn breathed, looking between the two of them

“Anything you want…..”Preet and Poe almost said in unison before looking at one another and smiling wickedly. The air was electrified with passion, Finn felt it settling under his skin like a phantom itch that surged through his veins. He felt bold and wanted; the powerful combo along with his desire boosted his confidence, closing his eyes his mind drifted over all the scenarios he’d heard about, wanted to try, or dreamed of.

“I want you to overwhelm me….” he whispered


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I'm trying to finish this fic and will most likely move on to more Finn-centric things. Stay tuned!

“I want you to overwhelm me….” he whispered, eyes still closed. Preet let out a breathy 'ughh' her sharp nails digging through his pants to prick the flesh of Finn’s thighs; Poe on the other hand, cursed vividly and profusely under his breath all the while turning scarlet. Finn was going to be the death of them. Preet was the first to recover.

“We’d love to do that Finn, but we are taking things at your pace, if it becomes too much tell us.”

Finn nodded mutely, his teeth biting into his lower lip as he pulled Poe back in for more luxurious kisses. His head was fuzzy as Poe licked his way back into his mouth, he felt treasured and wanted, something so alien to him but intoxicatingly addictive. He never wanted it to stop. The hand that was previously fisted in the front of Poe’s shirt had moved to the back of the pilots head, tangling itself in the dark curls there as Poe continued to kiss him senseless. 

Poe made little humming noises of content as continued to kiss the darling man in front of him; his heart was full and straining in his chest, buzzing with elation, joy, and desire. Poe had been dreaming of Finn’s full lips on his own, along with the rest of his body, ever since they reunited on D’Qar, it took quite a bit of willpower not to kiss him on the tarmac that day. 

Light, they were a sight to behold. Preet’s long arm was still wrapped around Finn’s hips as he ground his erection into her belly, his upper body leaning, neck straining, to ensnare Dameron’s mouth with his own. Preet quite liked sharing; when she first showed up on a Resistance shuttle garbed in her home-world beaded leathers fit for scorching suns and dry razor grass, her clothing, or lack thereof garnered a bit of attention before she found uniforms that would fit her. Her tall uniqueness as a rarely seen species made her the object of more than a few Resistance members’ desires. She bedded two or three, sweet fumbling things with no real talent for words which always left her smiling at their attempts. But then Dameron had come along, with his charm and easy smile, his over affectionate hands, and sharp wit. Preet liked him the moment he opened his mouth; so could a number of Resistance members judging by the smitten looks that followed in his wake. He had surprised her by the casualness of their first bedding, it was long and drawn out full of mutual touching and body worship, wandering hands and mouths, his silent confession to move further before anything became too heated. Preet found she quite liked his bedside manner; it was easy to fall into a casual relationship with the pilot. As much as the rumors persisted he didn’t sleep around with as many people as she had heard; he mostly just liked to touch them, offering the comfort of his body in prolonged embraces, with little to no sexual passion behind his actions unless he felt that way for someone. 

It was something that Preet could relate to and enjoy, coming from a migratory species, it wasn’t uncommon to share body heat with a passing traveler, hunkered down in the tall grasses that covered her planet, where the time could be spent sexually or not, but there was never any feeling of obligation or pressure. There was only survival and the ever present quest for water and game.

But now, with the alluring sight of the two men passionately kissing as Finn rubbed himself on her belly, there was more than enough heat filling her with desire for the two men. Taking advantage of Finn’s exposed neck Preet leaned in to latch onto the rapid pulse flickering under his dark skin. Small sharp teeth pulled startled gasps from his wet lips Poe gave him enough space to suck in a shuddering breath from lack of oxygen and the intensity of the sensations she was pulling from him.

Finn was sure he was going to combust, the internal flame that lashed his cheeks and flew through his veins settled settle low in his belly were it coiled and rolled the more he was touched. He was alight with sensation, feeling every whisper of skin or teeth, shaking with desire as Poe and Preet lavished attention on him. When Preet’s sharp teeth nipped particularly deep into his throat he let out a small wet gasp, releasing Poe’s mouth from his own to moan lowly, his hips rolling faster into Preet’s warm body. “More….please….” he gasped.

She felt the rumble of his request through her lips that were still attached to his dark throat. Preet pulled back from the two men who sat panting into each other’s mouths, their foreheads resting heavily on one another, she placed a long fingered hand in the middle of Finn’s firm chest; his heart hammering under her palm, and pushed. Finn picked up on the pressure and leaned back to rest on his elbows, looking heatedly up at the intoxicating pair before him. Poe was strung, his hair a ruined excuse for curls, lips shining and swollen with kisses and bites, his warm dark eyes blown black with lust, and an equally eager tenting in the front of his trousers. Preet was patiently predatory; her black eyes drooped into a seductive gaze, her tan skin flushed and the tops of her furred ears twitching as they picked up the electricity between the three of them. Her stained undershirt sporting a small wet patch from where Finn had eagerly ground himself against her; the cooling stain on her skin gave her focus.

“Sweet Finn, I’d very much like to touch you more with my hands and mouth” her dark eyes dragged over the straining against his fly “is this okay with you?” Finn gulped audibly, nodding his head up and down enthusiastically as he muffled a whine into the bitten bottom lip he held between his teeth.

“Fuck…” murmured Poe


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut ahoy

“Fuck…” murmured Poe at her implication. Looking down on Finn with his knees wide, pants straining, his broad chest taking deep pulls of air as he radiated heat and promise; Poe memorized everything he could. The way Finn’s dark fingers clutched absently at the chaise fabric beneath him, the way his shoulders settled into the weight of his body, the subtle exposure of his neck as Finn turned his head to look at him, eyes full of heat. Poe stretched out beside him, placing himself half on top of Finn’s chest so he could continue to kiss the ex-trooper. Finn reclined fully and wound his corded arms around Poe’s back, his needy desperate hands bunching in the rough fabric of the pilot’s shirt before searching for the heat of his skin. Kissing Finn was endless and free, like a zero G drop maneuver: his body floating and his head full of static and blood, Poe never wanted it to end. Grinding his own erection into Finn’s hip Poe searched for the trooper’s shirt hem and pulled it up exposing his broad chest, a small strip of shimmering skin running its midline as Finn sucked ravenously on Poe’s bottom lip.

Finn felt three hands on his heated skin; the broader belonged to Poe as traveled in lazy circles over his pectorals and lightly explored the texture of his nipples. Preet’s clever clawed hands left soft welts in his skin as she dragged them up and down his sides, curling teasingly over his hipbones and raising gooseflesh in their wake. His eyes were shut in bliss, his mouth leisurely exploring Poe’s as his body responded further to their ministrations. 

Preet wanted to taste more of the trooper, leaning forward so his clothed erection was nestled between her small breasts, she laid a gentle kiss to his exposed abdomen noticing his breath hitch at the pressure on his groin and the contact of her lips. She smiled into his skin laying gentle sucking kisses on his belly as her hands continued to stroke what her mouth didn’t cover. She knew she liked the look of the trooper the moment he was introduced to her in the hangar; but now with his desire hot and hard beneath her chest, his warm dark skin on display, and her bedmate kissing Finn senseless, Preet found him utterly delectable. His skin was warm and salty, twitching in eagerness beneath her lips as she explored a jutting hipbone and the v that disappeared into his trousers. At that stimulation Finn wiggled in anticipation and impatience,

“Oh kriff….please, more please Preet!” he huffed into Poe’s mouth his hips lifting and grinding into her weight. Poe and Preet locked eyes and moved together to divest Finn of his pants, Poe handling the button, Preet tackling the zipper, finally his fly was open revealing standard grey Resistance briefs thoroughly soaked with precum and an eager twitching length straining under the fabric. Poe and Preet sucked in a sharp breath simultaneously, kriffing hell this boy was going to ruin them, he was so eager and honest, and truth be told, the most gorgeous thing they’d shared in many cycles. Poe lifted his free hand from Finn’s chest to card it through Preet’s curls resting his palm on her neck his thumb tracing her full lips,

“Be good to him and tell me how he tastes…” he whispered hoarse and heady, slipping his thumb into the warm heat of her mouth as she swirled her tongue lazily around it. With a small pop Preet released his thumb and grinned,

“I’m sure you’ll find out for yourself” at her smile Poe turned back to Finn cradling his head in one hand as he dragged him back into a searing kiss. Preet returned to the trooper’s waist band, scraping delicate lines on the thin skin of his belly before dragging the fabric down to reveal his erection. As she had surmised, Finn was gorgeous everywhere, his unaltered length wept against his belly the flushed purple head emerging from the skin surrounding it. He was wide and slightly curved and Preet couldn’t wait to get her mouth on him. ‘Steps, gradual steps’, she reminded herself the last thing she wanted was to end the fun early or overstep his bounds. Wrapping a gentle hand around his velvet heat she gave a few exploratory strokes. Finn’s hips surged upwards as he let out a strangled ‘ahh’ his arms snapping to Poe’s back to anchor himself against the feeling.

Poe nuzzled affectionately behind his ear, “Guess he’s sensitive, go easy tonight cara….Finn, Finn buddy, I want you to focus on what you’re feeling okay?” he whispered softly in the shaking man’s ear as Preet jacked him slowly with a calloused palm. “This is all about you right now, just feel and tell us if you need anything or want to stop.” Finn nodded mutely his eyes squeezed shut as colors bloomed behind his eyes, surging electricity flew from his toes to his gut and back on a never-ending circuit as Preet moved her hand over his flesh. Finn was positively thrumming.

Poe settled himself into the trooper’s side, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Finn’s neck as he slowly ground his own eager erection into Finn’s side; he had a feeling Finn wouldn’t last too long and he couldn’t wait to see the look on his honest face when he shattered. On a blind reach for Preet, he snarled his fingers in her hair and cradled the back of her head as he pulled her down to Finn’s erection. ‘Hold onto your head kid, she’s about to blow your mind’ Poe thought as he pulled a mouthful of Finn’s flesh between his teeth as the trooper whined, moaned, and cried out as he was manipulated by the two of them.

Finn thought it couldn’t get any better, the firm circle of Preet’s hands massaging his length, the skin moving with her strokes, his hips chasing after her upstroke because he missed the pressure at his base. He felt her settle onto his thighs, her soft breasts with their hard nipples pillowing on his legs as she dropped her mouth to him. A tentative wet tongue licked softly as his exposed tip, Finn threw his head back and groaned long and desperate. He was wrong; of course it could get better. Poe was sucking small invisible bruises into his exposed neck when Preet fully encased the head of his erection with her lips. Finn gasped, his mouth opening and closing ineffectively as he tried to convey how he felt. Nothing came out except for deep gasping breaths.

Cautiously Preet opened her mouth further and slowly worked her way down his length until he was hitting the entrance of her throat. She knew he’d need the time to adjust, time to breathe before she started anything fancy. 

“Breathe buddy, you’re doing so good for us, that’s right, just breathe” Poe crooned into Finn’s neck once Preet had fully taken his length. Finn wound his arm under Poe’s neck so his hand could tangle in the curls there and pull the pilot closer to him; the other tentatively flew to Preet’s as he palmed the back of her head, fingers squeezing in assurance. The first movement of her tongue on the underside of his dick sent a bolt of white-blue electricity up his newly healed spine; the aftershocks of it left his teeth tingling and his abdominals clenching. ‘Oh!’ Finn thought as Preet continued to lave at his cock, her tongue was soft and warm and wet and ‘kriffing hell’ she was doing things he had no idea how a tongue could move like that with the rest of her mouth full….full of him….’fuck’. 

Poe was alternating between sucking on Finn’s neck and fulfilling the trooper’s eager pulling on his hair for desperate open mouthed kisses. Damn kid was perfect. He reacted beautifully to everything and experienced things so fully, Poe couldn’t wait to see his every reaction as they explored one another further. Daydreams of watching Preet fuck Finn in the sunlight that filtered into his room during late afternoons filled his mind, her strong thighs bracketing his waist as she rose and fell above him, his dark hands clamping around her thin waist as he tried desperately to meet her. Or watching his down-turned face, screwed up in pleasure and panting as Poe sucked him off messily against a wall in some secluded but not completely private corridor…..kriff…

Preet kept it simple, constant suction and a roving tongue that explored his length, her head bobbing slowly as she watched to two men above her. Finn was beautiful, so responsive and vocal and everything Preet loved in a bedmate; watching Poe suck bruises into his throat as Finn’s hand pulled at both their hair made her feel accomplished. His precum was slick on her tongue; an earthy saline mix that flared on her taste buds and made her moan softly when she first engulfed Finn. Poor boy didn’t know the half of the things she wanted to do to him. So focused on her work it took Poe’s hand on her cheek to ensnare her attention so lost in his noises and intermixed cursing, his keening pleas for more,

“Cara, he’s close…….” Poe ground out watching the heated flesh of Finn’s neck strain and pull as the man between them tried to hold on as the sensations carried him towards oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn was gasping and sobbing, his hips lifting, buttocks and thighs tense as Preets mouth enveloped him and Poe’s hands smoothed over his heated torso. His hands where tangled in their hair; pulling Poe by the nape into messy desperate kisses and guiding Preet’s mouth tentatively to meet his desire, he was so completely overwhelmed. Finn never knew he could feel so cared for; that two people could lavish such exquisite attention on him, of all people. The heat pooling in his belly had grown to a small sun, its hot tendrils swirling around his hips, cock, and tailbone; he knew he was being loud but he couldn’t care less. These two gorgeous people were pulling moans and gasps from him in increasing frequency as Finn plummeted towards oblivion.

“I…I-I ca-an’t” Finn sobbed as his back arched under the pressure of his impending orgasm. His corded arm that was around Poe wound tighter pulling the pilot closer to him as an anchor. The other that was tangled in Preet’s sandy curls slid to the base of her long neck pulling her mouth closer to his base. “I’m gonna, I-I-oh shit, mmmmhnn, I can’t---“  
At the pull of Finn’s hand on her neck Preet stilled her actions and simple let him thrust into her mouth chasing the feeling he’d been working so hard for. Poe had a mouthful of Finn’s flesh in between his teeth where his face was buried in his neck, his clever fingers pinching and pulling at Finn’s nipples as the man between them cried and sobbed at the sensations racking his core. Preet extended the hand she had previously pinned Finn’s hips with and ensnared Poe’s that was exploring the troopers chest; she gave a brief squeeze as their fingers laced, a silent understanding between them and Finn rocked into her willing mouth. At her signal Poe released the flesh from his mouth offering a few small licks in apology at the teeth marks he’d left there and raised his lips to Finn’s ear.

“C’mon buddy, come for us,” Poe whispered hoarsely, Finn groaned long in response, his hips stuttering and his thrusts losing their rhythm and Preet did her best to keep the suction constant “You’re so good for us Finn, such a good man, so beautiful and perfect…..”

He broke. Finn sobbed his release as he pulled them both closer to him as he fell into the flame that had been consuming him. Liquid fire ran from his toes to the roots of his hair, the static of its wake chilled his skin and raised his flesh with the severity of it all. He couldn’t breathe. His body was frozen as he was bathed in sensation; he’d never thought that Poe’s words would do him in…his body was throbbing. He felt Preet’s tongue slide over him as she drank down his essence, the stimulation making him whimper into Poe’s mouth as Finn tried to understand and take in the sensations he was feeling.

Preet had never been more turned on in her life. Having Finn under her mouth and hands was a daydream come true; he’s so perfect and responsive to every stimuli and his reaction to Poe’s words only fueled her own desires to have him more often. When he had stiffened she’d opened her throat to him, tasting the salinity of his fluids, the thickness of it coating her tongue as he trust erratically into her willing mouth. Force he was beautiful. As he slowly gained control over his body, chest still heaving, Finn let out a quiet satisfied groan when he finally relaxed.

“Force, buddy….” Poe placed a palm on Finn’s cheek and pulled the trooper in for a gentle kiss. He let out a groan as Preet slowly released his softening desire from her lips and began to pepper his thighs and belly with slow kisses. Poe bumped noses with the trooper who smiled contentedly, his eyes closed and brow sweaty as his breathing recovered. Preet and Poe stood together; each taking turns to kiss the spent trooper still reclined on the couch. Together they were able to maneuver Finn out of his clothes, Poe tackling his boots and pants, Preet delicately divesting him of his jacket and shirt checking his bandages while they directed his sluggish limbs. 

“So good…..” he slurred as he lazily tried to kiss any part of their skin that came into view. Poor thing was jelly in their hands, his own satisfaction lying heavy on his body; Finn’s eyes kept drooping while accepting sleepy kisses from his two lovers as they maneuvered him to Poe’s bedroom. Preet pulled back the covers while Finn and Poe followed in each other’s arms, the trooper too content to fret about his nakedness, lying him down on the resistance issue mattress Finn immediately grabbed a pillow and hugged it into his core. A contented smile played on his full lips as he snuggled deeper into the pillow he had curled his body around; Poe bent at the waist to lay a sweet kiss to his temple before disappearing into the kitchen. Preet sat on the bedside combing her fingers through Finn’s hair when she heard the tap flow and Poe’s distinctive weight as he came back into the room to deposit a glass of water on the bedside table.

The mechanic and pilot stared at the man before them, Poe’s hand idly winding around Preet’s long neck rubbing affectionately behind her long ears as they watched Finn succumb to sleep completely. In silent admiration they played their previous scene again reflecting on their fortune and how beautiful Finn was. Still seated on the bed, Preet turned her face to Poe behind her as his hand moved to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing her lips so like before…

“To bed Dameron?” Preet raised a brow invitingly as she flicked her tongue out to wet the tip of Poe’s questing thumb. They both realized how unsatisfied they were, so focused on Finn’s completion they had ignored their own until now. Poe laughed silently as he pulled the mechanic to her feet and led her backwards by the hands to the opposite bedroom his dark eyes never leaving hers and his lip snared between his teeth.

Finn woke up to filtered sunlight, warm well used sheets, and a pillow tucked into his belly as he curled himself around it. At first he was confused, the walls unfamiliar and the air warm, like it didn’t smell like the medical ward, releasing the pillow he laid on his back stretching under the warmth of the sheets. Definitely not the medical ward. The sheets enveloping him were worn, soft, and had the fading musk of another person on them, turning his face into the pillow Finn inhaled deeply. The fragrance was familiar, something still leftover on his own skin that sent a bolt of heat through his belly as he recalled the night before. 

‘Force, did that actually happen?’ he thought to himself as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, observing the soft light filtering through the window screen as it faintly illuminated the meager room around him. Small bits of metal were strewn about on any flat surface, tools, schematics, and dishes barely clean littered the work bench and filled in every available space within the small room. Poe. He was in Poe’s room, the pilot had a whirlwind effect on those around him, it made sense that his room was no different.  
The soft sheets pooled around his hips as he sat up fully, rubbing enticingly at the hardening between his legs as he recalled his audacity and words last night. Finn hoped they were still nearby he had questions to ask, and, what he felt, was a burning desire to see the two Resistance in very similar states as to what occurred last evening. Unabashedly he stood from the bed, small shivers broke across his skin as he left the safety of the bed, Finn padded silently down the hall towards the other room and peeked around the doorway. Poe and Preet where there. The pilot’s cheek was currently resting on Preet’s small bosom, a tanned casually protective arm slung over her waist while one of her graceful arms was stretched behind her head, the other curled affectionately over Poe’s broad shoulders as they slept on. Finn noticed that they had both divested and was more than eager to see them up close for himself.

Quiet and cautious, Finn sat on the edge of the bed admiring the two of them. Preet’s markings extended to her breasts and chest in a swirling complexity that followed the contours of her body, Finn blushed to himself at the implication of seeing a female’s breasts in person and up close, in more than a cursory manner. Poe was, well, he was Poe; his already rebellious curls were positively wrecked, clouding over Preet’s breasts. He lay on his stomach his body taking up a majority of the bed as he lay sprawled on top of it and Preet; Poe breathed heavily through his mouth causing the fine hairs on Preet’s body to swell and sink. Finn noticed dark circular marks scattered on Preet’s long neck and chest, cupping a hand to his own neck he felt the keen sharp reminder of Poe’s teeth on him the night before; another zing of fire shot through him at the implication that the two of them had continued after he had climaxed.

Sensing his energy, Preet opened a dark lazy eye and winked at Finn salaciously; he blushed furiously and tried to cover his budding erection. Gracefully, Preet lifted the arm she had cradled her head with and lifted the covers that were wrapped around hers and Poe’s waists, a brow cocked at Finn in silent request as to not wake pilot from much needed sleep. Finn was grateful for her easy bedside manner and slipped happily under the covers smelling of the two of them and reveled in their combined heat. Preet slid her long arm around his waist and pulled Finn to her side, pressing his head to her chest where she could drop sleepy kisses to his hairline. Without waking, Poe unconsciously extended his hand to curl around Finn’s hip, a small smile tugging at his mouth before falling back into nothingness. Finn was astounded at their tenderness, the simplicity of it all, he had asked, and they had more than willingly obliged…turning these thoughts over in his head he nestled deeper into the unending heat of Preet’s soft skin and allowed his eyes to close as he breathed the combined scents of the people surrounding him. He picked up light flecks of grease and oil, Preet must always smell like it, the grassy earthiness of her hair and personal odor a natural contrast to her occupation, a sharp spiciness that came from Poe, either his body or hair soap Finn mused as his mind grew fuzzier. Smiling his slid a gentle hand in between Preet’s breasts, where Poe’s head was currently not taking dominion of, and effortlessly fell into sleep while his fingers mindlessly traced the patterns cut into her skin.


End file.
